Pretending At First But Not So Sure Now
by Marauder-for-Life
Summary: Hermione told her cousin, Nichole, that she had a boyfrined, just to prove that she was as capable of getting men like her, when she really didn’t. However, the problem comes when Hermione’s parents want to meet her ‘boyfriend’. Who will pose fo
1. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. All of them rightfully belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling (J.K. Rowling). However, there are characters you may not recognize like Nichole, who belong to me.  
  
**Summary:** Hermione told her cousin, Nichole, that she had a boyfrined, just to prove that she was as capable of getting men like her, when she really didn't. However, the problem comes when Hermione's parents want to meet her 'boyfriend'. Who will pose for her?

** Pretending At First ... Not So Sure Now  
  
**

**Chapter One: Help Me!**

It was Christmas Holidays, five days before Christmas to be exact, and Hermione Granger was stuffing her clothes angrily in her bag. She decided that she should just bring a bag instead of a trunk because she didn't plan on bringing too much things. Hermione had always loved going home for Christmas, but this year was different.  
  
_'Why?'_ she thought with anger, _'Why did she have to come now?!'  
_  
Hermione was a Charms teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been hired by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, when the former professor, Professor Flitwick, had retired claiming that he needed to spend more time with his family. Teachers didn't normally go home, but when her mother wrote to Professor Dumbledore, he gave her his permission.  
  
After Voldemort's downfall a year after they had graduated, her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, each took jobs away from anything that had to do with the Dark Arts. They both played Professional Quidditch and were now two of the best players of the Chudley Cannons; Ron was a Keeper and Harry played as their Seeker. Despite their jobs, the Trio was still close, perhaps closer than they were before.  
  
Hermione knew that her best friends were happy with the current situation of their lives. Ron was steadily dating Luna Lovegood for the past two years. Harry, she could tell, was glad that he was finally doing something he loved. Despite, the fame that had, once again, come with his job, he was now living a life away from fear for his loved ones and Voldemort. However, he didn't get much luck with girls. The women he had been with before turned out to be using him for money and fame, which caused Harry to stop dating with girls he didn't know too well.  
  
Hermione paced the room angrily, her chocolate colored eyes bright with fury and her brown locks flying everywhere. Her mother had mentioned in one of her owls that her cousin from France, Nichole Desrosiers, and her family will be staying over her house for the whole Christmas break. Hermione had told her repeatedly that she and her cousin were always at odds, but her mother had brushed them off saying that they just needed to know more about each other and that this was the perfect opportunity to do so. When he mother didn't change her mind after numerous reasons, like having a lot of papers to grade over the next two weeks, her mother didn't hear any of it, saying that she could just bring them home with her.  
  
Hermione looked around her room, looking for anything that she might need over her stay. When she made sure there was nothing, she walked out calling Crookshanks to follow her and then closed the door behind her. She walked towards the Great Hall to say good bye to her colleagues and the few students staying over the Holidays. When she entered, the sight that greeted her brought a reluctant smile to her face. Only one table was out and the walls of the Hall were decorated. The students and professors were dining together. She laughed when she saw Professor Grant, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, playing a game of Wizard's Chess with his student, Clarence. She walked towards the table and said her goodbyes.  
  
Half an hour later, she was sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. She was the only one on board, except for the three wizards and two witches she didn't know. She took one last look at the snow-covered castle and smiled. It looked like a picture from one of her old fairytale books. She settled reading her favorite book: Hogwarts: A History while Crrokshanks curled up on the seat in front of her. The movement of the train slowly brought her to sleep for the rest of the ride.  
  
Hermione was woken up a few hours later by the sound of the train's whistle. She heard the announcer's voice saying that they would be in King's Cross in five minutes. With that said, she started to gathered her things and get ready. She changed from her teacher's robe to a blue tank top and bell-bottom jeans as they were going to a muggle part of town. She put a red jacket over her shoulders to block out the chilly wind and keep her warm against the cold temperature.  
  
When they reached King's Cross, she rushed to her parents, who were waiting for her arrival.  
  
"Mom!" she shouted happily, hugging her mother. "Dad!"  
  
"We missed you too, Sweetheart," her father told her, returning the hug.  
  
"You're cousin, your aunt and your uncle are at home," her mother, Anabelle, told her as her father picked up her bag.  
  
They walked towards their car, with Crookshanks perched on Hermione's arm. During the ride home, Anabelle filled up Hermione on what she had missed. The ride home seemed longer than usual for her or maybe it was just that her mother wouldn't stop talking about her cousin, Nichole.  
  
When they got home, the Grangers and Crookshanks were met in the living room by the Desrosiers. Her aunt and uncle were the first to greet her while her cousin was out of sight. This did not disappoint Hermione, in fact she was happier that she did not have to deal with Nichole yet.  
  
"Uncle Allan! Aunt Dory!" Hermione cried as she gave both of them hugs.  
  
"Hermione! Look at you!" her aunt smiled, "you're all grown up! The last time I saw you, you were about fifteen!"  
  
As they walked towards the kitchen, Hermione saw her cousin playing with Crookshanks. Her smile immediately disappeared. She liked her aunt and uncle, but Nichole? That's a different story.  
  
_'What is she doing?!'_ Hermione's mind screamed. _'She's trying to win Crookshanks over!'_  
  
She glared at Nichole, who smiled at her innocently as she picked up Crookshanks. Crookshanks gave a soft 'Meow' of contentment as Nichole scratched him behind his ears. Nichole's dark eyes were looking at her, amused at her temper. As she walked towards Hermione, her long sleek hair swayed behind her.  
  
"Hello, Cousin," Nichole greeted Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She was staring at Nichole in disgust. She looked over at her mother, who sent a look that said 'Be nice'. Hermione put a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, Nichole," Hermione replied with flase sweetness. She picked up the bag her dad had dropped on the floor and made her way up the stairs to her room. When she reached her room, she went in and shut it behind her. She leaned against the door and looked around her in darkness. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she was relieved to find all her belongings in the same place she left them four months ago. Hermione walked to her bed and sat down on it.  
  
"I hate you," she whispered into the darkness. "I hate you, Nichole."  
  
She put on the light and took out a book, trying to calm the anger she was feeling. When she heard a knock on the door, she told them to go in. She was angered, however, when it was Nichole that walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked as she put hr book down.  
  
Nichole smiled sweetly. "My dear cousin," she said, "I just want to catch up on things."  
  
Hermione snorted. _' Yeah, right,'_ she thought.  
  
"Anyway," Nichole continued as though she didn't hear anything, "anyone special in your life?"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked her.  
  
At twenty-four, people were mostly dating, but for Hermione, that wasn't the case. The truth was, despite the number of people asking her out, she had turned most of them down. This was because she was scared that what happened to Harry will happen to her too. She was scared to get hurt. She was afraid to love someone only to find out that she was being used. Her past boyfriends did this to her. Being best friends with the famous Quidditch Stars and one of the people that helped bring down the Dark Lord, the men used her.  
  
"Because I just wanted to know what was going on in your life," Nichole answered.  
  
"You don't care what's going on in my life!" Hermione told her twenty- five year old cousin. "I bet you wouldn't care if I get killed!"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't," Nichole said sarcastically. "Honey, what ever we do, we're still cousins," she said as she stood up.  
  
Hermione stayed silent.  
  
"You'll meet him on Christmas," Nichole said.  
  
"Him? Who's 'Him'?" Hermione asked, now on her feet. "You have a new boyfriend again? You don't have a fiancée do you?!"  
  
Hermione had found out some of her cousin's social life from her mother, who heard it from her brother and sister in-law. From what she heard, Nichole was not one of those types of people to settle down.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nichole said, a few moments later with a smirk on her face. "You see, unlike you, I am capable of getting a man!"  
  
"You probably just met him in some bar or something!" Hermione shouted. "And to your question, yes! I do have a boyfriend and we've been dating for the past two years!"  
  
Nichole's smirk suddenly turned into a grin "Of course you have," she said sofly. "About 'Him', his name is David. And just to let you know, he's different from others. I love him." With that said, she left.  
  
Hermione sighed with relief that her cousin had now left and kept reading . . . . .

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

That night at dinner, Hermione was eating peacefully until a subject she never paid attention to was brought up.  
  
"So, Hermione," Anabelle started, "do you have a boyfriend."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked nervously. She glared at Nichole, who was smiling back sweetly.  
  
"Hermione, we're your parents," her father, John, asked. "Don't you think that we should be informed when our daughter has already started dating."  
  
"O-of course," Hermione stammered, 'I-I think y-you should be."  
  
"So, is it true, what Nichole said, about you dating?" her aunt asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," Hermione lied. She felt guilty when her mother and her aunt let out noises of happiness.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! Why didn't you tell us?!" her father shrieked.  
  
"So, how long have you been dating?" Allan asked curiously, ignoring his brother in-law's outburst.  
  
Hermione gulped. If she changed her story into a different one, Nichole would surely tell her parents. On the other hand, she couldn't say that she had already been dating for the past two years when her father had said that she should have told them. Hermione knew that they were expecting her to tell them that they had only started a few days before, but on the look on Nichole's face, she knew she had to tell the same story.  
  
"We – uh – erm," she looked uneasily around her. All eyes were laid on her. "We've been dating for the past two years," she finished in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" her father shouted. "Why didn't you tell us?" he repeated.  
  
Hermione sank down her seat. She hated lying to her parents. She was about to back out and tell them the truth when she saw Nichole throw her a look of triumph from across the table. She narrowed her eyes at her and sat up straighter and her voice was now stronger.  
  
"I didn't tell you," Hermione began in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice, " because I knew you would react as badly as you did now."  
  
"B-B-but .. b-but," her father stammered turning purple.  
  
Anabelle, Hermione's mother, and her Aunt Dory stood up and hugged her.  
  
"We understand, Sweetheart," Anabelle said softly.  
  
"Thanks, Mum," Hermione said, tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she thought, 'I'm sorry for lying to you just to get back at Nichole. Just so I wouldn't get embarassed.'  
  
After the chaos had finished and her father was now back to his original color, they sat down to finish their dinner.  
  
"When will we meet this-" John started, but paused trying to find the right word, "man?"  
  
"I don't really think that that is necess-"Hermione began, but was interrupted by her cousin from across the table.  
  
"Why don't we meet him on Christmas too," Nichole said throwing Hermione a look that said 'Why not?'. "You know, along with my fiancée.  
  
"Yes," Allan said thoughtfully, "tell him to come over for Christmas dinner."  
  
"But - " Hermione started, only to be interrupted by her mother.  
  
"Tell him we want to meet him," Anabelle said cheerfully.  
  
Hermione knew that once her mother's mind was set on something, you can't change it no matter how hard you try.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said thinking of a way to get her out of trouble.  
  
"What is this man's name?" Nichole asked putting her hand on her chair's arm.  
  
"Ummmm." Hermione was panicking - a lot. "It'll be a surprise," she decided, "It will be more exciting that way."  
  
The people around the table nodded, except for Nichole. Nichole sneered at Hermione and tossed her head back in triumph, making her dark hair fall around her face like a curtain.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

When Hermione was dressed for bed, she sat down on her windowsill and sighed.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into now?" she asked the silent night.  
  
_'Who can pose for me?'_ she wondered. _'Who would be willing to help me?'  
_  
Just then, she saw a speck of white soaring through the sky. She squinted he eyes and, to her amazement, it was Hedwig. Hedwig dropped the letter she was carrying on the bed while Hermione gave her water.  
  
_Hi Herimione!  
_  
_How are you? I haven't seen you in quit a long time!  
_  
Hermione snorted when she read this. They had just been together with Ron and Luna in the Three Broomsticks two days ago.  
  
_Anyway, I just wanted o know if you're all right and if you need any help, I'm always here.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
_  
That's when it clicked. Harry! Harry can help her. She grabbed a piece of parchment from one of the drawers of her study table and pulled out her ink bottle and quill.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
_  
_I'm fine, I just need to ask you a favor. If you would meet me at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning in The Three Broomsticks, I would really appreciate it. Please try to come alone.  
  
With lots of love,  
Hermione  
_  
After finishing her letter, Hermione tied it to Hedwig's leg and watched as she took of into the starry night. She went to bed and slept peacefully.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Hermione woke up the next morning with Hedwig, carrying a note, flying over her head. When she saw that Hermione had woken up, she landed beside her and stuck out her leg. Hermione brushed her feathers and took the letter. After Hedwig took off, she opened the letter only to find three words written in it.  
  
Of course  
-Harry  
  
Hermione smiled as she looked over at the watch on her bedside table. However, when she saw the time, she almost fell over. It was already 9: 45. Hermione rushed to her closet and pulled out a green haltertop and blue jeans. She quickly pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and ran downstairs to tell her parents where she was going.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" she called as she ran down the stairs.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, she saw her dad look up from the newspaper she was reading. Anabelle was in the living room talking to her brother and her sister in-law while Nichole, Hermione guessed, was still sleeping.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" he asked as Hermione pecked his cheek. "Did you already eat breakfast?"  
  
"I can't," Hermione said as she pulled her robe on, "I'm going to meet someone at the Three Broomsticks in about two minutes."  
  
"Is it _Him_?" John asked looking at his daughter.  
  
Hermione smiled at her protective father. "Maybe," she said smiling.  
  
John sighed. "Just be careful," he told her, "I don't want you to get hurt again. Are you sure you can trust him?"  
  
"Yes, Dad," Hermione assured him as she walked out the back door to Apparate. "Just tell Mom I said bye!"  
  
Her Aunt and Uncle didn't know she was a witch. She didn't tell too many of her Muggle friends and relatives that she could do magic. The reason behind this was because she was scared most of them would turn away just as one person had. Her parents were overjoyed when they had found out but Nichole, Nichole reacted in the way Hermione feared.  
  
She and her cousins had once been very close. But when Hermione thought that it was time to tell her one of the few secrets she had kept from her, that bond immediately broke. Nichole never went near her in fear unless it was completely necessary. However, as years went by, that fear turned into hate. Nichole never passed an opportunity to get Hermione in trouble and that was when Hermione started avoiding her. Hermione was grateful when she found out that Nichole had never told anyone her secret, not even her own parents.  
  
"I will, Sweetheart," John told her.  
  
Hermione waved as she checked around the lot if there were any people around the area. When she was sure that there was no one there, she Disapparated with a loud 'Pop!' What she didn't know was that at one of the two guest rooms, there was someone looking out of the windows.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Nichole said sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm sorry for what I've done," she said staring at the spot where Hermione had been moments before.  
  
Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks and scanned the place for Harry. She found him waving at her and laughed as she came over. There were two empty Butterbeer bottles on the table and he looked very bored and irritated.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry greeted her.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Hermione replied. "What happened?" she asked as she leaned forwards to brush the hair that had fallen over his eyes.  
  
"I came thirty minutes early," he told her with a smile, "I thought that since you always come that early, you would be today too."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she laughed, "I over slept!"  
  
"That wasn't the worst part!" Harry informed her. "There were these girls sitting over on that table," he said nodding his head towards an empty table, "and they kept looking over and kept giggling at me! Then there was this girl who had the guts to come over and ask for an autograph!"  
  
At this Hermione had tears of laughter in her eyes.  
  
"It's not funny!" Harry huffed, though his green eyes were bright with laughter. "Now, what was that you wanted to meet me for?"  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped laughing and put her head in her hands. This action worried Harry because he only saw Hermione like this once. And that was when he found out that her cousin had started to avoid.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said softly, "What do you need help in?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said looking up. "I need you to do a favor for me."  
  
"I know," Harry said, "that part was in you letter. What do you need," he repeated.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry. This was the only time she had really noticed how much Harry changed over the years. His once small and fragile looking frame was now muscular from what he does in Quidditch. He had emerald green eyes, which were framed with silver glasses, that always sparkled. His messy jet black hair now fit his face perfectly.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of her face, "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and said, "What was that?"  
  
"You were staring at me all weird and I thought you were gonna faint!" Harry said. "You weren't blinking or anything!"  
  
Hermione turned a very dark shade of red, but Harry, apparently, didn't notice.  
  
"Will you tell me now what you need me to do?" Harry questioned.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I need you to pose for me."  
  
Harry stood up and crossed his arms. "There," he said trying to be funny, "I'm posing for you."  
  
"You know what I mean Harry," Hermione said sternly.  
  
At the looked on Hermione's face, Harry immediately sat down and whispered very quietly that Hermione had to strain her ears to hear what he said.  
  
"You don't want me to – um – you know – strip for you or something?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No!" Hermione said amused at the idea that had crossed his mind. "But I wouldn't mind," she joked.  
  
"Then what do you mean by 'pose'?" Harry asked turning red.  
  
Hermione sighed, she thought Harry had knew what she meant. However, the thought that crossed through his mind was rather funny. She glanced at Harry and, at the blank look on his face, told him the story of how she had gotten into the mess. After she had recited the whole story, Harry laughed.  
  
"So what you're trying to tell me is that you want me to pose as your 'boyfriend' to show your cousin that you're 'as capable of getting a man' as her?" Harry said laughing heartily.  
  
Hermione nodded, a little nervous. Seeing this, Harry laughed harder.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, tell me what you want already!" Harry wheezed between laughs.  
  
"I just did!" Hermione said starting to get mad.  
  
Harry, seeing the look on Hermione's face, knew that she was serious and immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Seriously, Herm?" he asked. "You do know that you're capable."  
  
"Harry, please," Hermione begged. When Harry didn't answer, she looked down, depressed. "Thanks anyway," she said as she stood up.  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested standing up as well. "I didn't tell you my answer yet!"  
  
Harry smiled and Hermione threw her arms around him in joy.  
  
"Thank you!" she whispered. "You do know what this could do right?" Hermione asked pulling away slightly. "You know about the publicity? No matter how much we try to hide it, I'm sure it will leak out."  
  
"I'm willing to go through that to help my best friend," Harry told her softly. "Come to think about it, I got the lower part of the bargain. You were with me through our seven years at Hogwarts when you could have easily just left me and not be involved with Voldemort."  
  
"Harry, you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me!" Hermione said. "It will take more than Voldemort to stop me!"  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me, Herm. No matter how tough I am, I wouldn't have lasted this long without you"  
  
"Believe me Harry, once you meet my father, we'll see how tough you are," Hermione joked.  
  
"So all I need to do is meet your parents?" Harry asked letting go of Hermione and ignoring her comment.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't be easy once you're there in front of them" Hermione replied sitting back down.  
  
"How will we break it off though?" Harry questioned. "You know, were dating for two years and suddenly break it off."  
  
"Oh, about that," Hermione smiled. "We'll just say that things weren't like the way they used to be and we just settled to being back to friends."  
  
"You already thought about this, haven't you?" Harry said disbelieved.  
  
"So what if I have?" Hermione challenged him with a smile.  
  
The two friends laughed. Unknown to them, a journalist by the name of Rita Skeeter was close by. She was out of earshot and couldn't hear what they were saying but by the way the two friends were acting, she already had a front page story for the next day or two.  
  
Author's Note: Please keep in mind that this is my first story. Please review and tell me if I should continue. If you have any suggestions, feel free to include them in your reviews.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, however some like Nicole are mine.  
  
Author's Note: I just brought back Rita Skeeter because I need her to do something important in the future chapters. I just assumed it was okay, and as you all say, it's fanfiction. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
** Pretending At First ..... Not So Sure Now  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
**  
Hermione was munching on her toast, trying to ignore the smirk Nicole was sending her way. . Her Aunt Dory and Uncle Allan were out, being showed around by her dad. In a desperate attempt to block out the comments her cousin was loudly making, she turned to her mother.  
  
"Mom, do you really think that you should meet him?" she as  
  
"Hermione, what do you think of us?" Anabelle said. "I mean, we didn't even know that you were dating until Nicole mentioned it." At this, Hermione glared at Nicole, who looked back sweetly. "What if when we find out, you're already getting married?"  
  
"Mom," Hermione sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"No, Hermione!" her mother said. "Why don't you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I do," Hermione said. "It's just that -"  
  
"What my dear cousin?" Nicole asked sweetly from across her seat.  
  
"It's just that – well – he's really famous and we kept it a secret because he didn't want me being bombarded wherever I go."  
  
"Well, that's really sweet of him, Honey," Anabelle said softly. "It's just that we need to meet this person," her mother said shaking her head.  
  
Hermione sighed and went back to her food. She knew that when her mother's mind was set to something, almost nothing can change it. She just hoped Harry was up to the job.  
  
**The Christmas Eve Dinner**  
  
After finishing helping her mom, Hermione was about to run upstairs to get ready, having only fifteen minutes, when her mother pulled her aside.  
  
"Hermione," Anabelle started, "I think you should know that you Aunt Dory and Uncle Allan know of your magical capabilities." When she saw Hermione open her mouth to say something, she added, "They knew since last year."  
  
'So that's why they were acting weird,' Hermione thought.  
  
The year before, the Desrosiers did not come over, but they did talk for hours on the phone. Her Aunt, who was usually very talkative, was quiet, her Uncle, too, had stopped pestering her about telling her where she had worked. But this year, everything seemed to be back to normal.  
  
"Mom, why did you?!" Hermione hissed as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"They have a right to know, Sweetheart," her mother replied as she walked to the kitchen, her emerald skirt trailing behind her. Hermione stared at it, as though in a trance. The color reminded her about someone, but she could not place her finger on it.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice shrieked. She was snapped out of her reverie. "Hermione, get a move on! It's almost time!" Nicole snapped. She stood there in front of Hermione putting on her hot pink, three-inch shoes to match her dress. "Move!"  
  
"Right!" Hermione mumbled as she ran up to her room and checked the time. Ten minutes. 'Oh shit!' Hermione took a quick shower and dried her hair with magic. Five minutes. She pulled on her dress hastily. Three minutes. She walked to the mirror and did her hair with, once again, the help of magic. Two minutes. She put on make-up quickly, but carefully. She stood walked to the mirror and inspected herself.  
  
She had on a blood-red dress that ended four inches above her knees. Her hair was piled at the top of her head in tight ringlets. She had a minimal amount of make-up on, just enough to accent her features. When she was satisfied with her appearance she went downstairs and sat down next to a very shocked Nicole.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"How did you -? Why -?" Nicole spluttered as she pointed at Hermione.  
  
"You know," Hermione winked, "Magic."  
  
Nicole seemed to recover quickly and glared at her cousin. Hermione was no match against her, but it was a close call. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be David!" Nicole said as she jumped up from her seat and to the door. Hermione waited for 'David' to come in, but when no one came, she, too, walked to the door. Nicole was staring at someone at the door, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Nicole, what are you - Harry!" Hermione squealed as she pushed her cousin aside accidentally. She hugged him and dragged him inside at the same time. This caused Harry, who did not expect this, to fall on her. There was a loud 'Thump!' as they hit the floor, and Harry heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. He laughed as he heard a soft 'Oof!' from under him, and stood up.  
  
"'Mione!" he laughed as she stood up and jumped on him again as though she hadn't done anything of the sort yet. Despite of this, he hugged he back.  
  
"Hermione!" her mother exclaimed, having witnessed the second time Hermione pounced on Harry and not even introduce him to her parents yet. "Who is this young gentleman?"  
  
"Mom," Hermione replied as she let go of Harry, "this is my boyfriend."  
  
Harry was about to say 'What? Where?', but held himself just in time. Hermione and he went through this. She would introduce him as her 'boyfriend' and he would work the 'Potter Charm' on her ("What 'Potter Charm'?" Hermione asked innocently).  
  
"I'm Harry, Ma'am," Harry said as he gently took Anabelle's hand and bring it to his lips. "Harry Potter."  
  
It was the first time Hermione had a good look of Harry ever since his arrival. He looked dashing in his black slacks and a white button-up shirt. His hair was sticking out in every angle, but it gave him a boyish look.  
  
Hermione's mother giggled uncontrollably as Harry smiled at her. "I'm Hermione's mother, dear," she said. "You can call me Anabelle."  
  
Harry nodded as Hermione introduced Nicole to him. Nicole stuck up her nose and walked into the kitchen as though there was something unpleasant in the room.  
  
"Mom," Hermione interrupted as Anabelle continued to babble about how surprised she was when she found out her 'little darling' was dating someone. "Me and Harry are – er – going to talk for a bit."  
  
"Okay!" Anabella said as she made her way to the kitchen. "Your father and Nicole's parents should be here in a bit," she informed them.  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to her father's study. She locked the doors behind them and turned to Harry.  
  
"So," she began, "we need to talk about what we'll do."  
  
"'Mione, you said I just need to talk to your folks and say I'm some sports player," Harry told her confused.  
  
"Forget about that," Hermione said as she paced the room. "Just say you're a Quidditch Player. Don't say anything about Voldemort, they don't know anything about him."  
  
"But Hermione," Harry protested, "you said your aunt and uncle don't know about magic."  
  
"Well, I thought to too," Hermione said as she stopped pacing. "My mom told them."  
  
"How did they react to it," Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"They were okay with it," she said. "You know, my mom probably loves you already! You came in the earliest even though you were late for five minutes," Hermione told him, then added, "How did you get here anyway?"  
  
Harry grinned at her sheepishly. "Well," he started as he scratched the back of his head, "I drove here."  
  
"What?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I drove here," Harry repeated as he sunk lower in his seat. When Hermione was mad, she could rival Mrs. Weasley. "Because," he continued, "I ran out of Floo Powder and don't you remember the Ministry told us not to Apparate?"  
  
"Oh, that's fine then," Hermione sighed. "It could get pretty dangerous though, I was just worried. The road can get slippery."  
  
"'Mione, it's fine," Harry said softly.  
  
There was a knock on the other side of the door and Anabelle's muffled words.  
  
"Hermione, Harry?!" she asked. "You better get out, you father and your cousin's fiancée is here!"  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand and tugged.  
  
"This, Mr. Potter," Hermione smirked, "is to test how tough you really are. My dad is here."  
  
"Piece of cake!" Harry said as they walked out. Hermione laughed as he said this, knowing full well that he will regret he ever said those words after her father interrogated him.  
  
Harry saw two people, who he guessed to be Hermione's relatives, and a man that resembled Hermione. Hermione nudged him to go introduce himself. He walked to the man slowly, Hermione's hand still holding his. She squeezed his hand.  
  
"Good evening, sir," Harry said politely. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry," the man said as he shook his hand, though his tone was unconvincing. "I'm John Granger."  
  
After about fifteen minutes later, Harry had talked to Hermione's parents and relatives, except for Nicole, who was eyeing him with a look he could not place. He was mildly surprised when John put a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to follow him. Harry complied, but not before gulping and glancing at Hermione. Hermione was smirking a little as she waved at him and mouthed, 'Good luck! Piece of cake!'. As they walked out, Hermione heard her father say, "What are your plans with my daughter?".  
  
It was already eight-thirty when Harry came out of the room, talking merrily with John. There was still no sign of David, which brought Nicole in a bad mood. Hermione was dumbfounded when she witnessed Harry and her father laughing over some joke about her.  
  
"And then," John continued, "she jumped out of the bush intending to scare us but she didn't know we had the three cats. You should have seen her run when they chased her around!" The two men laughed heartily.  
  
"This one was funnier -" Harry started but stopped when he saw Hermione standing before them, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Oh, yes, very," John answered her. Harry snickered as Hermione glared at them.  
  
"Come on, Love," he said, his eyes twinkling as Hermione squirmed at her pet name, "don't get mad at us. We were just having fun." Hermione knew that Harry had to do this to get on the good side of her dad, so she couldn't stay mad. The doorbell rang and Nicole went to get it sulkily.  
  
"Before I forget," John said, "was that car outside yours, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
"It's very nice," he said. "Very expensive, too!"  
  
Before Harry could say something, they heard Nicole shouting "Why, you! You're an hour and a half late!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I was held in work!" said a male voice.  
  
"Argh! It's Christmas Eve! Come on!"  
  
When Nicole and David arrived in the kitchen where Nicole had dragged him, she introduced them to Hermione's parents. Her parents knew David enough. Hermione heard her say "My cousins in the living room with her boyfriend. You'll see her later."  
  
"Everybody!" Anabelle's voice rang through the house. "Dinner."  
  
Dinner was going by nicely until Hermione and Harry were introduced to David. David dropped his fork at the sound of their names and looked at them, his eyes wide.  
  
"H-harry Potter the famous Quidditch Star? Harry Potter and H- hermione Granger?" he stuttered. "It is you!"  
  
Harry and Hermione shared a confused glance as David continued to mumble things under his breath.  
  
"What was that, David?" Allan, Nicole's father, asked.  
  
"They defeated You-Know-Who!" David said, apparently forgetting that the family he was with was Muggle. This was because he was wearing a navy blue cloak.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, panicked. Is David a wizard? What if John and Anabelle found out that their daughter was going on adventures that could get her killed, almost every year of her education at Hogwarts?  
  
"You-Know-Who?" Anabelle asked. "Who's You-Know-Who?"  
  
Hermione interrupted before David could answer.  
  
"How do you know about Voldemort?"  
  
David flinched at the sound of the name. He knew that the Dark Lord was no longer here, but he still feared the name.  
  
"I'm- uh," he stuttered, "magical?" he finished.  
  
Nicole gasped in shock. She had always despised that kind. She just couldn't believe that David, her David, was one of them as well. She drew in a shaky breath. She considered running to her room, but thought that it was better if she stayed and listen to his explanation.  
  
"I was going to tell you, Nicole," David said quietly. "I swear, I was going to."  
  
Nicole closed her eyes, wishing very hard that this was just some nightmare.  
  
"Who's Voldemort?" John asked.  
  
Harry took in a shaky breath, and started from the beginning, of how it all began.  
  
"On the Halloween of 1981, I was only a year old, a dark wizard who was called Lord Voldemort, attacked my home. He managed to kill my parents, but he failed to kill me," as he paused, he felt Hermione squeeze his hand, which gave him some comfort. "That's why I have this scar ...."  
  
After finishing his tale, the occupants of the room had misty eyes.  
  
"We could have helped you from the Dursleys," John said.  
  
"You should have told us about this and about your adventures, Hermione," Anabelle stated.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said. She looked around the table and saw that all of them had finished their food. "Maybe it's time they should go home," she said. "It is late."  
  
David had left early. He was forced to visit his cousin, who lived nearby, on his way to the Dinner. He decided to just walk. Harry was already dressed when Dory looked out the window. There was a blizzard.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here for the night," Anabelle suggested. "It's dangerous driving outside like that."  
  
"No, no, it's fine," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you could get into an accident!" John exclaimed. "Just stay here, go home tomorrow." Then he added thoughtfully, "Though no one would mind if you stayed."  
  
"I should go now,' Harry insisted. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said warningly. "They're right."  
  
"Fine," he said in defeat.  
  
"I'll get the sofa ready," Hermioe offered.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Anabella suddenly said. "It's hard. You can sleep in Hermione's room. We trust both of you to make the right choices."  
  
"Mom -"  
  
"See you tomorrow," Anabelle said as she went to the master's bedroom.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Listen to your mother." He, too, followed his wife. Nicole had left when David had gone. Allan and Dory were talking to each other on the couch.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"We better get some rest," Hermione said trying to void her voice of the feeling she has. "We still need to go visit the Weasleys tomorrow morning."  
  
They walked to Hermione's room and stopped outside the door. She turned the knob and pushed it open. There was a bed in the middle of the room and two doors which Harry guessed was a closet and a bathroom. There were also furniture matching the headboard of the bed, and pictures hanging off the walls. Out of all of the photos, only one was moving. It was of Harry, Hermione and Ron taken during their last year at Hogwarts, laughing and waving at the camera.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"No, Harry. That's fine," Hermione said turning red. "We can have a side of the bed."  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed. "You can take the left."  
  
A few moments later, they were both lying on the bed, bot daring to touch the other. Hermione was dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and shorts, while Harry was still dressed in what he wore when he arrived earlier today. He kept on squirming. Hermione tried to sleep, but the right side of the bed kept on moving.  
  
"Harry," she moaned, "what's wrong?"  
  
"My clothes are itchy," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione laughed softly and turned on her side, holding her wand. Harry thought she was going to jinx him, but was relieved when his clothes just felt softer against his skin.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Loads."  
  
Hermione was just falling asleep when Harry started turning and twisting in bed. She knew he was not having a nightmare because she knew he was still awake.  
  
"What now, Harry?" she sighed.  
  
"Er," Harry started. "Eh- you see it's a little hard to sleep because I-"he mumbled the last part so Hermione didn't catch it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I usually sleep in my boxers," he repeated, his face growing hot.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh."  
  
Neither said anything for a few minutes.  
  
"Then sleep in your boxers."  
  
"What?!" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"I said 'Then sleep in you boxers'. It's nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
She was right. He usually walked around half naked around when they shared a common room seventh year as Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"But your parents -"  
  
"They don't go in here."  
  
Harry stood up from his place and unbuttoned his shirt, keeping a close eye at the door as though expecting it to burst open. He was halfway through when Hermione sat up, looking at him.  
  
"Harry, what you said back there was very brave."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He continued to undress. Hermione laid back down but continued to watch him. As he pulled of his shirt, he saw Hermione's eyes widen, and the look down and blush. His lips twitched a little. He saw Hermione look back up as he placed his hands on his pants and unbutton them slowly, his head down, but his gaze on his best friend. Hermione's eyes were getting wider and wider that Harry thought her eyes were going to fall of her head.  
  
When she had said it was nothing she hadn't seen before, she was wrong. The body she had seen before was nothing compared to what she saw now.  
  
'Just Harry,' kept running through her mind. She tried to sleep but failed until a few minutes later.  
  
When Harry climbed back to bed, he turned on his side. He did not feel comfortable lying in bed with her. He didn't trust himself with being alone with her. He turned and laid on his back, listening to Hermione's even breaths. He stared at the ceiling. How could he have fallen in love with her? How could he?  
  
He was thinking about these things when a hand came around his waist. He nearly screamed in shock. Hermione had moved in her sleep and was snuggling closer to him. He tried to move her, knowing this was not a good thing if Hermione suddenly woke up. However, when he did, he wished he hadn't. Hermione wrapped her leg around him, not allowing him to move.  
  
He gave up trying and wrapped his arm around her. He was just falling asleep when he heard Hermione whisper 'I love you, Harry.' His eyes flew open, and he looked at Hermione, she was sleeping. Was he imagining things?  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is not what you expected to be. Please review and give me your suggestions. KEEP IN MIND THIS IS A SHORT STORY. I'M PLANNING FOR ABOUT FOUR-SIX CHAPTERS. 


End file.
